Forum:Bestuur/Archief/4
Categorie:Archief Traditionele Chinese godsdienst (Lees eerst Vrijheid van Meningsuiting en Godsdienst Artikel 7) Beste regering, ik wil graag vragen of u de Traditionele Chinese godsdienst erkend, dit vanwege ik een gebedshuis wil maken/bouwen in de toekomstige Chinatown van Civitas Libertas. Voor meer informatie klik hier: http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditionele_Chinese_godsdienst Cléo 28 apr 2009 20:49 (UTC) :Elke religie is welkom, ik zal spoedig een stemming starten ;) We korten het wel even af tot Chinese Godsdienst, een beetje makkelijker ;) In Forum:Stemlokaal start de stemming straks. 28 apr 2009 21:00 (UTC) Halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen? Om de inactiviteit van de regering tegen te gaan; lijkt het me een goed idee halfjaarlijkse verkiezingen te houden. Wat vinden jullie hiervan? Greenday2 6 mei 2009 14:12 (UTC) :Goed. --OoWeThBe 6 mei 2009 14:16 (UTC) ::Zet maar in het stemlokaal. --Salutare, Bucureştean 6 mei 2009 14:54 (UTC) rechten Ik vind dat de regering rechten mag hebben. Ik zag het zo voor me: *De president mag steward worden *de vice-president en EM mogen bureaucraten worden. Wie o wie is voor ? :Als in de Libertaanse grondwet staat beschreven dat de EM en Vice admin-rechten moeten krijgen, dan ben ik voor. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:11 (UTC) ::We hebben geen steward rechten en we moeten niet te veel strooien met bureaucraat (gebruik je toch nooit) en admin (hebben we al genoeg van). --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) :::We hebben te veel bureaucraten, eerlijk waar. Nu al kan er amper actie ondernomen worden als één van de buro's op hol slaat... 7 mei 2009 15:18 (UTC) ::::Ok alleen admins dan 7 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) :::::MenM en Martijn hebben de bureaucraat-rechten sowieso niet meer nodig... SPQRobin wel als rechter en jij en Alexandru zijn nog actief ;) Greenday2 7 mei 2009 15:28 (UTC) ::::::Welja, twee actieve buro's lijkt me genoeg. Er is in het verleden te veel mee gegooid geweest... Als er één bekwame en aanwezige buro is, is dat voldoende. 7 mei 2009 15:30 (UTC) :::::::Tenzij die afwezig wordt... weet je nog Dimitri? We hadden precies hetzelfde probleem met SPQRobin twee jaar terug. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:35 (UTC) ::::::::Idd. Maar kijk: nu zijn er minstens twee aanwezig: geen nood aan nieuwe dus. 7 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) ::::::::Ik ben buro, jij bent het, SPQ, Martijn etc. --OoWeThBe 7 mei 2009 15:37 (UTC) :::::::::Wél ben ik van mening dat de president de bureaucraat-rechten toegekend moet worden totdat zijn regeerperiode afloopt, ten tijde van crisis moet hij tenslotte sancties kunnen treffen... Greenday2 7 mei 2009 15:50 (UTC) :::::::::: ? Dat laat ik, eerlijk gezegd, liever aan de rechter over. --Salutare, Bucureştean 7 mei 2009 15:54 (UTC) ::::::::::: Het is ook zo dat je die niet meer weg kan halen, tenzij bij het centrale Wikia-bestuur én met een heel geldige reden... 7 mei 2009 15:56 (UTC) :::::::::::: Mh; da's idd niet handig... Op wikipedia en kinderwiki kan een bureaucraat die rechten wél toekennen of ontnemen... Greenday2 7 mei 2009 16:02 (UTC) Euhm wat is nou het probleem ? Waarom geven jullie die rechten niet gewoon? Je kunt inactieve buro's gewoon hun rechten ontnemen. 8 mei 2009 09:22 (UTC) :Neen, dat kunnen we niet. Daarom strooien we die rechten liever niet in het rond. 8 mei 2009 14:33 (UTC) Beste regering van Libertas, zie hier hét internationale gevaar thumb|400px|Een der voorstellen voor een deltaplan. De aangeduide plaatsen zitten in de gevarenzone thumb|400px|Ziet er minder ernstig uit... groen staat voor de dijken. thumb|400px|Het gebied dat onder water zal lopen Uit internationaal onderzoek bleek dat Libertas en Newport héél erg gevoelig zijn voor de stijgende zeespiegel. Het parlement van Newport was vóór een Deltaplan om het hoge water tegen te gaan, met o.a. dijken. Dit kan alleen i.s.m. Libertas. Wat vindt Libertas van het hoge water, o.a. Wikistad zal grote problemen krijgen als er geen actie ondernomen wordt. --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 18:54 (UTC) :Ik heb in eerste instanties mijn twijfels bij :# De nauwkeurigheid en accuracy (Hoe heet dit in het Nederlands?) van het onderzoek; :# De negatieve gevolgen voor Libertas (milieu, economie...). :Kunnen beide zaken toegelicht worden? 19 mei 2009 19:02 (UTC) ::Is nauwkeurigheid en accuracy niet hetzelfde? In ieder geval, bij iedere sterke storm loopt het gebied onder de vijf meter hoogte groot gevaar op overstromingen, net zoals in NL destijds. Het kan vele mensenlevens kosten en overlevenden kunnen hun bezittingen en huizen verliezen. Omdat Companies Place en Wikistad zich in deze zone bevinden, zal Libertas een enorme klap kunnen krijgen, economisch gezien; gebouwen zullen verwoest worden en zakenmannen zullen ergens anders een plek moeten zoeken voor hun bedrijf. ::Als laatste heb je nog het versterkt broeikaseffect. Als je nu aan het Deltaplan gaat werken (duurt wel een aantal jaren), dan zal je er op tijd klaar mee zijn - anders zou het later als nog moeten gebeuren. In 2100 zal de zeespiegel 1,5 meter gestegen zijn. Dat zegt al genoeg. ::Ik denk niet dat de verandering van de stromingen heel anders zullen zijn. Op het land zullen dijken worden aangelegd, alleen in de Baai van Wikistad zullen andere waterkeringen gebouwd moeten worden. De stroming vanuit/naar deze baai zal wel veranderen (zal óm de Koningseilanden heen stromen) maar alleen lokaal enkele klimaatveranderingen kunnen voorkomen (nl. op de Westlijke Koningseilanden aan de kust, waar geen mensen wonen, alleen maar vogels die misschien naar de andere kant van de Koningseilanden zullen gaan). --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:15 (UTC) :::Jah... Lijkt me oké, en je hebt vast gelijk over de aard van het probleem. Ik zou er alleen voor kiezen een andere oplossing te zoeken. Hogere dijken en eventueel stadjes aan het water (zoals NP) opkrikken (wat OWTB al zei). Dijken lijken mij geen overbodige luxe: dat is waar. 19 mei 2009 19:24 (UTC) ::::1) We hebben geen dijken. Dat is het probleem dus. En om NP, Wikistad (!) en AM "op te krikken" (op palen zetten, hoe wou je dat doen???) lijkt me een lastige opgave. Vooral in Wikistad :P. Wat doe je met de riolering, waterleidingen, elektriciteitskabels en wegen? Wikistad is namelijk niet compleet vlak. Onmogelijke opgave eigenlijk. (En hoe met de haven? De boten een val van 5 meter laten maken zodat ze in het water kunnen komen ;)) --Bucureştean 19 mei 2009 19:27 (UTC) Ambassade Newport Beste regering van Libertas, Newport zou graag haar ambassade in Libertas willen openen. Krijgen we hiervoor toestemming (en waar)? --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 15:58 (UTC) :Ik stel het Centrum of de Vredeswijk van Wikistad voor. Anders is Victoria ook zeker een optie. 22 mei 2009 16:15 (UTC) ::Ik stel Muntegu-Banlieu voor :) Greenday2 22 mei 2009 16:17 (UTC) :::Ik zat ook te denken aan Victoria en Wikistad, daar heeft Newport het meeste mee te maken he (en met Victoria al helemaal als provinciehoofdstad van Newports ex-provincie :P). Maar eerst erkenning krijgen :( --Bucureştean 22 mei 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::::Tja... Ik denk in Wikistad, in het Centrum ofzo? Muntegu-Banlieu, ja, is wel een leuke wijk, maar wat voor band heeft dat met Newport? Of ik moet iets gemist hebben. 26 mei 2009 20:36 (UTC) Ambassade Libertas in Newport Wordt het geen tijd? --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 20:35 (UTC) :Ja. Voor zowel libertas in newport als newport in libertas. 26 mei 2009 20:37 (UTC) ::Newport heeft al --> Victoria. --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 20:40 (UTC) :::Van Libertas in Newport dan? 26 mei 2009 20:58 (UTC) ::::Maar dat vraag ik net! :P --Bucureştean 26 mei 2009 21:00 (UTC) :::::Tang.. --OuWTB 27 mei 2009 04:52 (UTC) ::::::Als jullie een ambasadeur nodig hebben, ik ben kandidaat :P 78.21.137.42 27 mei 2009 10:06 (UTC) :::::::Ik ben ook een kandidaat :) Wililen jullie me btw zeggen hoe hij eruit gaat zien? Dan kan ik het als secretaris van Buitenlandse Zaken ff de AMBASSADA!lijst bijwerken. 27 mei 2009 11:07 (UTC) Kandidaten zijn dus *Dimitri *GD2 *Tahrim Mss dat Minister L. Washington er eentje aanwijst... --Bucureştean 27 mei 2009 14:14 (UTC) :Dat lijkt mij een goed idee. Lars is een wijze man, en weet vast wel een duidelijke keuze te maken. 27 mei 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::Heb de CV's van de verschillende kandidaten aandachtig bestudeerd en meen dat een man met ervaring best geschikt is voor een dergelijk belangrijke positie. Stel dan ook Dimitri voor. Op die manier kunnen de nieuwste bewoners misschien een en ander opsteken, kwestie van een goed voorbeeld te hebben. (smile) --Lars Washington 27 mei 2009 20:54 (UTC) :::Dan is de discussie afgerond. Aan Dimitri/Aesopos om de Libertaanse ambassade te openen in het Nieuwe Gemeentehuis. --Bucureştean 28 mei 2009 12:56 (UTC) ::::Dimitri is dus de ambassadeur? Ik voeg jullie zo toe aan de lijst! 28 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) Ambassade met Nýttfrón Nu de erkenning zo goed als rond is wil ik vragen of jullie interesse begaan met een Nýttfróner ambassade in Libertas. Als dat zo is stel ik het voor in de fundur. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 13:57 (UTC) Beste Libertanen, graag de conversatie aangaan aub Iedereen weet nog van die ene one-day-crisis, het leek opgelost te zijn dankzij het Verdrag van Maple Hills. Echter moet je de Fundur zien. Het verdrag is verscheurd door Nieuwvromen en nu zijn er alweer plannen om het leger te mobiliseren. Newport wordt genoemd als mogelijk doelwit. Het verdrag werkt niet, zoals OWTB heeft kunnen laten zien, dus we zullen dit anders moeten aanpakken. Ik zal de vertegenwoordigers van de NAVO bijeenroepen om het te bespreken. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:14 (UTC) :Ik zal alvast een pact met Noord-Korea sluiten. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:15 (UTC) :: > --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::: Moet dit echt? Aargh, wie hier nu weer mee begint stelt mijn echt teleur. Hoe oud zijn wij in godsnaam??? 29 mei 2009 15:20 (UTC) Mogelijk voorstel in Huis van de Raad Nu ik binnen een maand zoveel dreigementen binnenkrijg, vraag ik me eigenlijk af of we niet terug bij Libertas zouden moeten gaan, als autonome regio. Wat denken jullie, voorstellen? --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:19 (UTC) :Zal ik je zeggen wat er hier niet klopt. Waarom deze zooi er steeds is? Ik word kwaad als je Limburg zwart maakt en dat weet je en verder wil ik niet dat je Nieuwvromen tegen het land zegt. Als die twee dingen zijn opgelost is er niets aan te hand! --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:22 (UTC) :: 1) Ik maak Limburg belachelijk net zoals jij Roemenië belachelijk maakt, gwn vrijheid van meningsuiting. 2) Je mag een land noemen zoals je wil, vooral als het op de lijst staat van vertalingen van Nýttfrón - Wat heeft dat nou weer met een noodsituatie te maken? Waarom leger mobiliseren? --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:24 (UTC) :::1. Jij begon :P 2. Dat zijn vertalingen van de stad... - Alles. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:25 (UTC) ::::1. ??? 2. Vertalingen zijn er om te gebruiken? Waarom blaas je dit zo op??? --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:26 (UTC) :::::Middeleeuwse vertaling van de stad, niet het land. --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:27 (UTC) Bucurestean, dit is gekkenwerk. Als ik een uitsparting krijg van idioterie omdat ik een kutdag heb hoef je toch niet direct alles op te geven?? --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:39 (UTC) :Ik heb geen zin om dit iedere week te moeten meemaken, ik stop ermee. --Bucureştean 29 mei 2009 15:41 (UTC) ::Niet doen!! --OuWTB 29 mei 2009 15:41 (UTC) :::Staan jullie open voor een voorstel? Waarom niet een paar dagen eronderuit glippen, het lange weekend staat voor de deur. Volgende week, wanneer alles bezonken is, kunnen we het misschien samen aanpakken, (smile) --Lars Washington 29 mei 2009 17:15 (UTC) Libertaans leger Ik zou het graag wat willen moderniseren en uitbreiden. Is er bezwaar? --Bucureştean 2 jun 2009 18:52 (UTC) : Als het maar niet té wordt. Libertas heeft hoogstens één à twee miljoen inwoners en dan kun je geen te groot leger opstarten. Ben (talk) 3 jun 2009 04:57 (UTC) :: Weet ik. Momenteel bestaat het uit 27.000 man, daar kunnen we wel 35.000 a 36.000 van maken vind ik. --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 07:04 (UTC) :::Ja is goed, om het moderner te maken heb je alleen maar geld nodig hoor 3 jun 2009 07:48 (UTC) ::::Effe nieuwsgierig, hoe komen jullie aan die cijfers? Lars Washington 3 jun 2009 08:18 (UTC) :::::Ik heb wel bezwaren. Ik ben juist een voorstander van afschaffen en inkrimpen. Ik stel voor: gooi het in het stemlokaal. 3 jun 2009 12:00 (UTC) ::::::27.000 staat op de pagina. (7000 marine, XX luchtmacht en XX landmacht, weet niet meer precies). --Bucureştean 3 jun 2009 14:29 (UTC) Nog wat formele zaken Er moeten nog een paar dingen met Nýttfrón worden opgesteld in een verdrag. Dit zijn: # vreemdelingenbeleid # vrije handelszone # geen grenscontrolen # niet-aanvalsverdrag # ervoor zorgen dat migranten van beide landen in het andere land geen extra gevaar hebben Dit is alvast een opstapje waar de protesterenden wel blij mee mogen zijn ;) Zullen wij het Verdrag van Friðborg noemen als het ervan komt? Misschien hebben jullie ook nog wat punten die erbij kunnen zetten? Bart K 9 jun 2009 04:57 (UTC) :Vergeet vooral niet: :# bevestiging van de gelijke rechten door jullie regering en staatsleider(s) : 9 jun 2009 05:38 (UTC) ::#bevestiging dat de regering en staatsleiders de grondwet respecteren en verduidelijken ::## bevestiging persvrijheid ::#bevestiging eerlijke verkiezingen (niet zomaar met een week verlengen) :: etc. :: --Bucureştean 9 jun 2009 13:15 (UTC) :::Dat zomaar met een week verlengen is slechts één keer voorgekomen. De andere punten staan allemaal netjes in de grondwet, die nu langzaamaan nagevolgd wordt. --OuWTB 9 jun 2009 16:05 (UTC) ::::Ok. Was het dat dan? Bart K 10 jun 2009 04:59 (UTC) Het Zwarte Schaap :Ten eerste: dit natuurlijk in samenwerking met de plaatselijke bevolking Ysselaerden; Skeend. Het is een geïsoleerd dorpje waar maar weinig niet-ex-Vreêlanders zouden willen wonen. Waarom eigenlijk? *a) Geen mogelijkheden *b) Nog relatief ontoegankelijk (dwz verschillende taal) *c) Slechte verbindingen *d) Men hoort er niets over. *e) Geen veiligheid a) Er is een industriegebied waar veel mogelijkheden zouden kunnen zijn voor Libertaanse bedrijven. Echter is alles bezet, door voornamelijk onafgewerkte of "beginnende" (beginnetje ;)) bedrijven (Industriewijk van Skeend). Het zou een hele verbetering zijn als deze goed afgemaakt zouden worden. Óf je verklaart ze failliet en er komt meer ruimte voor serieuzere bedrijven. Dus niet zoals dit (:S). b) Over de taal: het beste zou zijn dat de pagina's alleen in het Nederlands waren en dat de Aeres vertaling op een subpagina terecht komt, net zoals in andere voormalige meertalige dorpen. Dat maakt de pagina wat overzichtelijker en aantrekkelijker (het lijkt hier in Libertas eerder: "Hoe mooier de pagina, hoe meer inwoners". Dat was zo bij Newport, Oude Wijk, etc). Het is dus niet om de "oorspronkelijke bevolking opzij te zetten" zoals sommigen zouden denken - jullie spreken ook allemaal Nederlands, het is eerder hoe toegankelijker het dorp, hoe meer potentie het heeft. (Hoort niet meer bij het plan zelf, wordt apart behandeld) c) De slechte verbindingen. Het is ver weg en iedereen is afhankelijk van één brug. Komt er een ongeluk, ligt alles plat tussen Skeend en de buitenwereld. De brug is al gebouwd; helaas werd niet meer gewerkt aan de expressweg N6. De bedoeling is om hier alsnog eind juni klaar mee te zijn. Ook op de kaart staat een veerdienst getekend tussen Apud Maro en Skeend. Die zou deze maand een duidelijker doel moeten krijgen. Toeristendienst, bijv? Een ander idee is een spoorweg. Waarom is die er nog niet? Alle spoorwegen stoppen bij Apud Maro. Die mogen verlengd worden, via de Ysselaerdse Brug (behalve de hsl dunkt me). Een busdienst is uiteraard geen slecht plan, bijv eentje tussen Maple Hills-Apud Maro-Skeend? d) Niemand hoort er iets over. Waar is jullie mooie krant gebleven? Er worden geen evenimenten gehouden, niks wordt nog ondernomen - er gebeurt niets meer. Concerten, feestdagen oid. Door belangstelling naar Skeend te trekken zal het dorp een beetje bekendheid krijgen, wat helpt bij het trekken van inwoners. e) Een flauwe, er is geen politiebureau ;) --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 13:22 (UTC) :Ek had soojuust me wintersloap un ek kwoam dus en online nie. :a) Af duu wierkst die uut :b) ek snap nie woaruum Skeend neen potensje 'ei. Uuner elkoar sjuugt er fil skoonder uut un ek 'ei d'r nog niemand uur sjoon kloagje. :c) Duu hiebs me goodkuurenge. :d) Skeend sit in je top 10 foan inwoonerstoal dus af die moor inwooners egt nuudig sunt, koaste uur proate. In aalk jefal is 't soo da Skeend 'n restperiood jehad 'ei, meede duurg ek un oare 't tau druk hadde mid uur dinge, moar da bin nuu foan je koart. :e) as u mie 'n baantje rekt, skal ek foar weese ;-) :-Markvondeegel 11 jun 2009 14:15 (UTC) ::De top 10 zegt niet zoveel als er rond de 8 gehuchten/gemeenten/steden zijn :P Er kan idd véél verbetert worden Greenday2 11 jun 2009 15:17 (UTC) :::Deer sæst duu mie wæd. Skeend stiet ap 10 foan je 8! :-D -Markvondeegel 11 jun 2009 15:19 (UTC) ::::Foarte bine. Mă înţelegi aşa? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:20 (UTC) :::::Het helpt als je Nederlands zou spreken :-) -Markvondeegel 11 jun 2009 15:22 (UTC) ::::::Goed zo. --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:24 (UTC) Het zwarte schaap (hopelijk is dat geen belediging) zou graag zelf een beslissing willen nemen over zijn toekomst. Misschien mag dat ook? RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) :Als er een plek is om beslissingen te nemen. --Bucureştean 12 jun 2009 17:48 (UTC) ::You've got a point. Ik leg wel even een gemeenschapshuis aan. RoughJustice10 12 jun 2009 17:49 (UTC) Hereniging met Nýttfrón Het lijkt dat het toch komt. Er zijn nog drie goed stemmen nodig van Stefan, Loek en Ben. Wij kunnen hier wel alvast de volgende punten bespreken. Ik verzoek jullie vriendelijk dit rationeel te bekijken en niet overal direct tegen te hangen als een klein deel jou niet bevalt. Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) 1: Nieuwvromen Nee, het is geen Libertanofobie, het is een lelijke naam. Ik denk dat het voor de eensgezindheid beter is deze naam te weren uit de hoofdnaamruimte, m.u.v. kranten en zo. Nýttfrón is misschien lastig te typen, Bucureştean is dat ook. De ý'' en ''ó kunnen in MediaWiki:Edittools geplaatst worden. Het zou voor de Libertanen zeer goed zijn als zij Nýttfrón gewoon aanspreken zoals alle mensen uit Nýttfrón het zelf ook doen. Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) * mij best, maar op OP's en kranten idd mag iedereen "zijn" eigen benaming gebruiken. In de officiele hoofdnaamruimte zal het Nyttfron zijn (volgens mij is dat alleen in Newport anders geweest :p) --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 20:58 (UTC) *:Dat weet ik niet zo zeker :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 04:34 (UTC) * Maar het moe niet illegaal worden ofso maar gewoon niet officieel 18 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) *:Dus niet in de hoofdnaamruimte ;) --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) * Je kan dat niet "verbieden", maar het lijkt me logisch dat we Nyttfron of Nýttfrón gebruiken. Het Esdoornblad zal dat alvast doen (dat deed ze al). 18 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) 2: Aantal plaatsen OWTB stelde voor om één plaats te behouden, maar ik pleit voor twee plaatsen. Ik zou ook graag Norðvík willen behouden. Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) * 1tje is weinig, niet? --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 20:58 (UTC) * 18 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) * Frioborg zou ik ook willen houden Greenday2 18 jun 2009 11:19 (UTC) *:Je bedoelt Friðborg (Fridborg). Het probleem is dat we alle plaatsen drastisch zullen moeten veranderen, maar als je per se Friðborg wilt behouden, zal het wel gaan (maar de plattegrond wordt anders!) --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 13:01 (UTC) *::Friðborg zal blijven is goed. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:01 (UTC) 3: Nýttfróner wetten De Libertaanse grondwet zal gelden in Nýttfrón. Wel wil ik een ding op orde hebben. Het autoverbod en de kroon als betaalmiddel zullen blijven en het Nýttfróner IJslands blijft officieel. Verder zou ik graag het sociaal vangnet en de dierenrechten willen behouden totdat het ook in de Libertaanse grondwet genoemd staat. Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) * . Autoverbod en IJslands kunnen officieel zijn, sociaal vangnet en dierenrechten (zijn er al) moeten landelijk besproken worden. Bij de kroon heb ik mijn twijfels of dat gaat lukken, dat in een provincie ook een andere munteenheid gebruikt kan worden is apart. --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 20:58 (UTC) *:Ik heb het niet zo duidelijk gebracht, maar jij zag dat vroeger ook voor de euro in Limburg. Jij kon over met Duitse mark betalen. Als betaalmiddel bedoel ik dat de munt niet uitgebannen hoeft te worden, maar eerder dat het nog een toegestaan middel is. Bart K 18 jun 2009 04:36 (UTC) * 18 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) Dit is soms wel wat moeilijker te verkrijgen maar toch een stemming kan altijd, ik denk dat het aan jullie de keus is als bedrijven in Nyttfront de kroon accepteren, officieel hoeft het niet te worden * Greenday2 18 jun 2009 11:19 (UTC) * Met Fridborg derbij lijkt het me goed. 18 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) *:Ok. Ik zal Friðborg dan nog even laten staan. Alle andere plaatsen m.u.v. Norður zijn inmiddels al weg. --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 13:45 (UTC) 4: Absolute meerderheid Ik pleit voor een absolute meerderheid van beide kanten. Dat wil zeggen dat in Nýttfrón en in Libertas geen enkele tegenstem is bij de hereniging. Anders gaat het feest niet door. Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) * In Libertas zal het in ieder geval volgens de grondwet gaan: een normale meerderheid is al genoeg dus (niet dat ik denk dat iemand tegen zal stemmen). --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 20:58 (UTC) *:Ik wil gewoon dat iedereen er content mee wordt. Als er problemen zijn horen wij het wel. Bart K 18 jun 2009 04:37 (UTC) * In Libertas wint meerderheid. Greenday2 18 jun 2009 10:17 (UTC) * Meedereheid wint, dat is democratie 18 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) * 18 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) * --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 13:44 (UTC) Deze regel schrappen we dan. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:01 (UTC) 5: Provincie Nýttfrón krijgt een aparte provincie en zal niet tot Ysselaerden behoren. De naam van de provincie kan nog komen. Het liefst met een stemming, dus verzin er maar op los :) Het liefst zo simpel mogelijk. De staatsleiders van Nýttfrón nu zullen de provincie blijven besturen totdat er nieuwe verkiezingen zijn gehouden (gelijk met de andere provincies). Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) * --Bucureştean 17 jun 2009 20:58 (UTC) * Greenday2 18 jun 2009 10:18 (UTC) * 18 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) * Ik zag jullie liever wel samengaan. 18 jun 2009 13:40 (UTC) * . Samengaan met Skeend wordt te lastig. Het oude Oost-Libertas heeft tot veel conflicten geleid tussen de Vreêlanders en Nýttfróners en dat hoeft niet nogmaal. --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 13:44 (UTC) *: Waar heb jij het over :s --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 13:44 (UTC) *::Op msn heb ik er ruzie met Mark over gehad destijds. --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 13:45 (UTC) *::: O lol. Op de wiki in Oost-Libertas was het dan best rustig :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 13:47 (UTC) *::::Het was in juni 2008 :) Een typisch discussie op msn :P Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:03 (UTC) Zullen wij het gewoon anders Nýttfrónsey noemen? Ligt makkelijk in het gehoor en het is dan duidelijk tussen provincie en stadje. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:45 (UTC) :Oost-Libertas? :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:47 (UTC) ::Dat is al Ysselaerden en Nýttfrón. Dan kan verwarring komen. Nýttfrónsey: spreek uit als nietfroownsëw. ëw = ău ;) Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:48 (UTC) :::Hmm... Nitfrounzău :S --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 17:06 (UTC) ::::Ziet er aantrekkelijk uit :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 17:07 (UTC) ::::: Whahaha Nifroanzele (Niefrwanzele) ziet er beter uit en klinkt beter :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) ::::::Die magt jij dan gebruiken op rowikicity :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 17:10 (UTC) :::::::Ro is dood. Btw, afgekort Frunză (heb een nieuwe vertaling voor Nzttfron :P). --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 17:11 (UTC) ::::::::Zele? WTF?! :P Greenday2 18 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) :::::::::Als jij die maar niet in de hoofdnaamruimte gebruikt :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 17:12 (UTC) :::::::::: Zele? Pff... -ele is een normale uitgang in de Roemeense taal! --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 17:13 (UTC) :::::::::::Btw zit de klemtoon op de -oa-, dus krijg je Nifrwanzelle --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 17:14 (UTC) 6: Stemming stemlokaal Libertas moet een nieuwe stemming houden in het stemlokaal nadat deze punten overeenstemming hebben. Bart K 17 jun 2009 20:36 (UTC) *? wt bedoel je precies 18 jun 2009 11:14 (UTC) *:Hij bedoelt dat Libertas opnieuw in F:S moet stemmen om al deze standpunten. --OuWTB 18 jun 2009 12:59 (UTC) *::Lijkt me logisch. 18 jun 2009 13:38 (UTC) *:::We stemmen hier toch :) 18 jun 2009 15:03 (UTC) 7: Geen legerbasessen Het punt staat voor het staat: er komen geen wapenfabrieken, legerbasessen of ander militair doeleinds in Nýttfrón. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:04 (UTC) :Wat heeft dat met de hereniging van een stuk land te maken, vertel dat mij eens. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:13 (UTC) ::Dat is gewoon in het begin. Later kunnen er voor mij wel leger komen (in overleg met lokalen), maar in het begin nog even niet. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:14 (UTC) :::Waarom zou je dat vermoeden, het leger heeft niet eens de intentie om nog meer bases te gaan bouwen :S --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:15 (UTC) ::::Dan is het goed. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:16 (UTC) :::::(Alsof ik nog zin zou hebben om aan het leger te werken :P) --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:17 (UTC) ::::::Niet alleen el presidente is lui merk ik! :D Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::::::: :P --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:19 (UTC) 8: Onderwijs Recht op een eigen onderwijssysteem, dat wel dient te werken volgens de normen van het Libertaanse onderwijs. Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:04 (UTC) :Oftewel als onze Minister van Onderwijs zegt dat iets niet goed is aan jullie systeem, zal dat worden weggehaald. Of hoe bedoelde je het. --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:22 (UTC) ::Dat in principe hetzelfde vak wordt gegeven, maar bijvoorbeeld ook extra vakken mogen (IJslands, Nýttfróner geschiedenis etc) en aparte schoolboeken (die goedkeuring van de staat hebben). Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:23 (UTC) :::Ik vind het best als het maar in overleg wordt gedaan met het provinciebestuur en het Ministerie van Onderwijs - alleen waarom bespreken wij dit nu :p --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::::Ik heb geen wetenschap :P Het stond in het lijstje van OWTB :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:27 (UTC) :::::Pff... hij begint zich ook te vervelen merk ik ;) Weet je wat mij een betere compromis lijkt? Als de hereniging van Nyttfron gedaan is zullen "versnelde" (ipv september begin juli oid) provinciale verkiezingen gehouden worden. Dat zijn we al een anderhalf jaar aan het uitstellen :p --Bucureştean 18 jun 2009 16:29 (UTC) ::::::Is een goed idee :) Bart K 18 jun 2009 16:30 (UTC) Ik vermeld bij dezen dat ongeveer 200 pagina's, waarvan 131 met nuttige inhoud, verwijderd zijn. Dat wil zeggen dat het sloopwerk nu zoiets af is. In totaal is er rond de 12mb (oftewel 12.689.408 bytes) aan tekst de prullenbak ingesmeten. Hopelijk zijn jullie blij met de vorderingen :) --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 14:44 (UTC) :Even iets ter illustratie: het indexcijfer van gemiddelde artikelgrootte op dit moment is rond de 3000, in Nýttfrón was dat 6000 :P --OuWTB 19 jun 2009 14:47 (UTC) Concreet Chronologisch ;) # Stemlokaal ## Stemming in het stemlokaal alleen over de hereniging met Nyttfron (dwz Fridborg, Nyttfron en Nordvik) ## Stemming in het stemlokaal: aparte provincie of weer "Oost-Libertas" # Provinciale Verkiezingen van juni ## Stichting parlement Oost-Libertas/aparte provincie Nyttfron ### Autoverbod ### IJslands ### Onderwijs ### Sociaal vangnet (?) - liever nationaal ### Dierenrechten Zijn er al ### Kroon (?) - eerst bespreken met regering --Bucureştean 20 jun 2009 09:30 (UTC) Staatshervorming van Neyt Hoe moet het nu met de staatshervorming? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 16:51 (UTC) Gouverneurschap Kandidaten Iedereen kan zich kandidaat stellen voor 1 prov... #Ik stel voor dat de huidige gouverneurs dit ook blijven. Echter zijn, zowel Mountégue als Wikistad, nog een vaag geval. * Provincie Wikistad ** sep 7, 2009 08:05 (UTC) ** ... * Esdoornheuvels ** Bucurestean (reeds gouverneur) ** ... * Insula Prima ** (al gouverneur) ** ... * Mountégue (provincie) ** Greenday2 sep 7, 2009 10:41 (UTC) ** ... * Ysselaerden ** Pierlot Adrianusz sep 7, 2009 11:41 (UTC) ** ... * Nýttfrónsey ** --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 08:50 (UTC) (alreeds (al + reeds :P) gouverneur) ** ... Machtsgrenzen (aub niets veranderen) Achtergrond: de Grondwet is (vooral bij het kopje Bestuur) op sommige delen compleet verouderd. Zoals beschreven staat op het Systeem van Kenson moeten we deze directe democratie verder uitwerken. "Hoeveel macht krijgt de provincie?" # Aangenomen wetten in het Stemlokaal staan altijd boven alles en iedereen, dus ook boven de provincie en de gouverneur. ## Een wet wordt aangenomen bij een normale meerderheid (>51%) en een redelijk aantal actieve inwoners moet hebben gestemd. ## Als men het gevoel heeft dat dit niet eerlijk is gegaan kan men na een discussie de stemming opnieuw laten beginnen. Belangrijk punten die de gouverneurs aangaan: # Bestuurlijke indeling. Men kan kiezen tussen gemeentes (geleid door burgemeesters en mss zelfs gemeenteraden) of een alleenheerschappij zoals in Skeend. Echter, de observeerders van het stemlokaal kunnen de gouverneur altijd op het matje roepen zodra men vindt dat het te bont wordt. # Wegen, spoorwegen, vliegvelden e.d. # Ontwikkeling van de dorpen en steden. # Plaatselijke symbolen als vlaggen en wapens. # Stimulering van de economie en het toerisme. # Minderheidstalen (max 3 naast het Nederlandds) # Grondgebied aanwijzen gemeentes # Burgemeesters benoemen/laten verkiezen # Eventueel lokale gemeenteraadsverkiezingen/burgemeesterverkiezingen houden = lokale politiek creëren Punten die alleen landelijk besproken kunnen worden, in feite de huidige grondwet behalve enkele delen van puntjes 1.5, 1.6 en 1.7 (die vervangen zijn door het Kensonsysteem) + aangenomen voorstellen in het stemlokaal Een gouverneur kan afgezet worden wanneer: * Hij een misdaad begaat (bijv vandalisme) en geblokkeerd moet worden. Bij de blokkade wordt hij direct afgezet. (Blokkade moet wel terecht gevonden worden. Zijn er veel uitlopende meningen --> stemming in het stemlokaal) * Er gevonden wordt dat hij zich misdraagt en zijn macht misbruikt, kan hij afgezet worden na een afzettingsprocedure of een stemming in het stemlokaal. ** Er gevonden wordt dat hij de taak niet goed heeft uitgevoerd en/of te veel inactief is geweest. Discussie # ! :P --Bucurestean sep 6, 2009 20:21 (UTC) # sep 7, 2009 08:05 (UTC) # goed werk! --OuWTB sep 7, 2009 08:51 (UTC) # Pierlot Adrianusz sep 7, 2009 11:44 (UTC) # Greenday2 sep 7, 2009 16:32 (UTC) Om conflicten tussen gouverneurs en burgemeesters te voorkomen (Victoria... :P) werk ik later wel uit ;) --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 13:57 (UTC) :Een laatste oproep: als er geen andere kandidaat-gouverneurs zijn kunnen we dit afsluiten. --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:43 (UTC) Zeker zeker zeker weten? :P --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 15:49 (UTC) Hierbij is het officieel --Bucurestean sep 7, 2009 16:34 (UTC) Unies Om oneerlijke concurrentie voor plaatsen te voorkomen zou ik unies zoals deze willen verbieden Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:02 (UTC) : ? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:09 (UTC) :: Begrijp je het niet? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:10 (UTC) :::Jawel, maar ik begrijp jou niet. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:11 (UTC) ::::Waar zou dit op moeten slaan ? sep 8, 2009 14:12 (UTC) :::::Een unie is een samenwerkingsverband. Als steden samenwerken is dat beter. Dat voorkomt oorlogen, dingen die verkeerd gaan. Pierlot, ga ajb terug naar groep 6 ofzo.. sep 8, 2009 14:13 (UTC) ::::::Ik vind dat met unies zoals die van de Metropool wikistad de metropool overbelangrijk wordt gemaakt. In mijn plan geldt dit ook voor unies van Oost libertas de koningseilanden etc etc Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:18 (UTC) ::::::::Maak dan toch lekker een Oost Libertaanse unie.. sep 8, 2009 14:32 (UTC) ::::::::: Dat is weer oneerlijke concurrentie Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:34 (UTC) ::::::::::Incorrect. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:35 (UTC) :::::::::::Voor de metropool dan Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:37 (UTC) ::::::::::::Luister, ons belangrijkste doel is het newport park te beschermen, er zijn echter ook nog wat andere dingetjes sep 8, 2009 14:39 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dat moet dan maar landelijk geregeld worden Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:41 (UTC) Lees dit eens. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:42 (UTC) Provincies moeten vind ik alleen de coördinatie tussen gemeenten en inwoners goed laten verlopen en kleine transportprojectjes uitvoeren. Dingen zoals wat de unie doet moet maar landelijk Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:45 (UTC) :Had je het maar moeten lezen en tegenstemmen, maar daar is het nu al te laat voor. In plaats van je tijd te verdoen en afgezet te worden als een inactieve gouverneur kun je beter aan Skeend, je luchthaven, je haven en je wegen werken. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:48 (UTC) Ysselaerden zoekt nieuwe gouverneur Misschien iets voor Sjorskingma? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:01 (UTC) : Ik heb besloten dat Skeend naar Nyttfronsey gaat Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:02 (UTC) :: Dat kan alleen na een stemming --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:03 (UTC) :Zou Doctor Magnus niet een fantastische gouverneur zijn? Pierius Magnus sep 9, 2009 08:13 (UTC) :: W8 even, nu zijn er 3 kandidaten... even op Forum:Bestuur/Lokale Overheid overleggen. --Bucurestean sep 9, 2009 08:16 (UTC)